UnImaginable
by Miss. Tury
Summary: Saiyans are a Myth and there are only 8 planets. Thats what everyone keep trying to tell him but Gohan knows there keeping something from him and that he's special and he wont stop until he finds out what.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i put trunks in here because i thought young Gohan needed a friend just bare with me :)

Summary: Gohan dosent have any powers, His parents say theres no such thing as saiyans and that it was all a dream. So why can his dad do all this cool stuff and why can Gohan remember all the cool adventures hese had since he was 4?

* * *

><p>His Mother and Father Insisted that Gohan was imagining things but they were wrong. You don't find out that your half alien from a nearly extinct race and have amazing powers than save the world on another planet just to figure out it was all just some fantasy, a dream. Gohan knew the truth about what happened but his parents kept telling him otherwise.<p>

He was sitting in the middle of his science class with his teacher droning on and on about the universe.

"The universe consists of eight planets, Earth being the only one of those planets to contain any life on it." Gohan clenched his fists silently under his desk.

'That's a lie,' He thought. 'There are loads of other planets in the universe full of other life, like the namekians on Planet Namek or even Planet Vegeta where dad is from.'

"Son Gohan!" he was pulled out of his mind by his teacher yelling in his face.

"Yes Mrs. Suno?"

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention. This is important test information." Gohan looked down at his still clenched fist under his desk. "Is there a problem?" his teacher demanded.

"No ma'am there's no problem, it's just not true." The last part was said under his breath.

"What was that last part?" she snapped.

"I SAID IT'S NOT TRUE!" he yelled slamming his still clenched fist onto the top of his desk. "There are other planets with life on the in the universe I've been there, I'm from there!" Behind him the rest of the class started to snicker and whisper things like space case and freakazoid. Gohan looked over to his best friend Trunks who gave him a pained look and turned his head away.

"I've had enough of your silly stories but you can tell them to the principal. Now." Gohan grabbed his bag and stormed off into the hallway stopping short of the principal's office and sat on the floor instead.

"It has to be true I just know it is," He said into his hands. "Piccolo, Tien, and Master Roshi there all real, and I'm half saiyan." He got up to try something he had already tried a million times. He parted his feet shoulder length and cupped his hands at his sides. "KAME…." He could feel the energy swirling around inside him in a frenzy. "HAME…." The energy was building in his palms getting bigger and bigger ready to explode. "HA!" Nothing. Like every other time he tried nothing happened. Even his martial arts and strength had disappeared he could barely take on a first grader and her was in fourth. He slammed his fist into the wall letting a string of curses leave his mouth at the pain it caused. Before he could try again the school bell rang signifying the end of the day. He walked away from the principal's office and headed home. After a few blocks of walking alone three huge shadows started to loom over him.

"Well if it isn't sonny boy." Said a snobby voice behind him. Gohan turned around to look at the group that had spoken already knowing who it was.

"Gregory." Gohan stated looking up at the leader of the group. The Alpha group as they like to call themselves loved to pick on younger students especially Gohan. They looked like they belonged in a heavy metal band. Their attire seemed to revolve around wearing eyeliner and studs with leather clothing, and their hair was forever red and spiky. That looked scared most of the other students but not Gohan, which is why they seemed to pick on him the most.

"I told you my name isn't Gregory sonny boy its Lucifer."

"Well my name isn't sonny boy it's Gohan." He tried to turn around and leave but a heavy hand on his head stopped him.

"Boys I think sonny here needs to be taught a little respect for his elders don't you think?" Gohan shoved the hand off his head and tilted his head to look him in the eye.

"You don't scare me Gregory I could still kick your butt."

"Ohh big words coming from suck a little pipsqueak, I mean your hairs like half your height. Maybe we should take care of that and give you a haircut." One of his lackeys pulled out a little pocket knife and started walking toward him. Gohan stood in a fighting stance he had seen Trunks use a thousand times.

'If there was ever a time to get my powers back now would be it." Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

><p>I have the rest of the story written down but please reveiw it thx :D<p>

b.t.w. did i tell u this story came to me in a dream? well it did.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the next chapter happy readings!

* * *

><p>Using Trunk's stance gave Gohan the courage he needed to stand up against the oversized redhead coming at him, but not the strength he needed to make a difference. The boy was skinny so Gohan thought he could get around him and get the advantage, but his opponent seemed to figure it out before he did because instead of creeping slowly he rushed in to take a swipe above Gohan's head. Gohan ducked out of the way just in time and side stepped him letting him run a few steps ahead before he turned around and gave him an evil smile. Rushing for another swipe Gohan did the only thing he had time too, he lifted his foot and kicked Gregory's lackey as hard as he could between his legs. The knife hit the floor first followed shortly by a pair a knees attached to a body hunched over in pain. The victory was short lived when he felt a swipe over his head. He turned around to see Gregory with his own pocket knife in one hand and a chunk of Gohan's hair in the other.<p>

"Look at that you already prettier, maybe when were done here you could take my dog out on date. All we need is a little more off the top." Gohan was filled with a hot boiling rage that left a bitter taste in his mouth. They advanced again together this time, cracking there knuckles and twirling their pocket knives.

'It's now or never.' He though before rushing in to punch Gregory in the face at an attempt of some martial arts. Instead of successfully hitting him square in the face Gohan tripped over his feet and landed flat on his face. He felt another spike leave his head before a face leaned in next to his to whisper into his ear.

"What's my name?"

"Gregory!" Gohan spat attempting to get up.

"Wrong answer sonny boy." A second later a fist connected with his face sending him back to the ground.

"Now, what's my name again?" Gohan could practically hear the smile on Gregory's face and waited a few moments before answering wishing he could punch his stupid mouth in.

"Lucifer." He muttered.

"What's that? I couldn't quiet hear you."

"Lucifer, Your stupid name is Lucifer!"

"There ya go see, I knew you weren't as dumb as I thought. We can all play nicely and be friends."

Behind him his two lackeys started to howl with laughter at the comment. Gregory got up and for a moment Gohan thought that they had left him alone but a hard kick into his face sent him sprawling on his back.

"That's for the little gift you gave me earlier." It was the lackey Gohan had kicked between the legs.

"Randy!" The sound of Gregory calling his name got his attention and he jogged away to catch up with the other two. Gohan laid on the ground for a while looking up at the blue sky. He tasted blood in his mouth and his left eye was pulsing, no doubt he would have to explain a black eye to his parents. He stayed on the ground a little while longer while his thoughts drifted to a few weeks ago when he was on Namek going against Freiza after he had defeated his father temporarily. Gohan was more than a challenge for the super powered alien even managing to put a crater into the planet with his Masenko attack. He stared at his palms remembering how it felt to throw a ki balst.

"I know that really happened it couldn't have been a dream. I'm half saiyan, dad is full saiyan, and Piccolo is a namekian where ever he is now, so what's wrong with me where did all my power go?" After a few more minutes of staring at his hands he got up started his walk home again.

Gohan slunk right into his room after her got home but even he couldn't avoid the inevitable when his mother came to check on him a few hours later. When the doorknob started to rattle he grabbed a pillow and put it over his face.

"Gohan have you finished your homework yet? Dinner should be ready soon and you know you can't eat until it's done."

"Yes I'm finished but I'm not hungry tonight can I just go to bed early?"

"Why are you speaking with that pillow in front of your face it's rude, you show me that beautiful face I graced you with." He left the pillow where it was in a hope that she would just forgive and forget but that never happened. "Son Gohan you remove that pillow from your face right now!" The pillow dropped leaving his hair and face exposed. He thought he was better when she didn't say anything but the sound of a spoon hitting the floor confirmed he was still scraped up.

"My poor baby!" Chichi shrieked rushing towards her son and touching different parts of his face. "And your hair too! What happened, who did this to you?"

"No one did this to me it was an accident." She looked him in the eye and he could see the disbelief in them then she called for his father. Goku peeked his head into the room to see what was going on but when he saw his son he walked in, showing the muscly body beneath it.

"Whoa kiddo what happened to you?" his father asked examining the damage.

"It was an accident at school. No big deal." Chichi looked over to her husband giving him some invisible signal and Gohan knew it was over. His father placed his hand on top of his head pretending to ruffle it and look through the damage but a few moments later he was serious again.

"Are you sure it was an accident and not those kids in school?" Gohan turned his head, with no intention of answering.

"Gohan tell the truth!" his mother demanded.

"First you tell me the truth!" he yelled back. I know what happened all those years was no dream. I could have easily taken on those guys today if you hadn't done what you did to me. Everyone else thinks I'm crazy because of it, but I know it's all true!" Tears were starting to roll down his face now. His mother tried to wipe them but he swatted away her hand. The two parents seemed to have a silent battle with only their eyes for a while until Goku sighed and looked away.

"Gohan we keep telling you that was just a silly dream," his mother started."You really need to learn to let it go." Gohan looked up to his father instead.

"Dad you died. When I was four you died and we brought you back with the dragon balls. And even better we went to planet Namek and you defeated Frieza by turning into a super saiyan and it was the coolest thing ever. Gohans eyes were full of admiration and hope but his father couldn't even look at them. He turned towards the door and sighed heavily.

"Your mother is right it was just a dream." And with that he left.

"Come on lets go get you cleaned up." His mother offered reaching towards him. He got up out of her reach and turned his back.

"No. I'll do it myself. He walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>soo how was it? tell me what ya think and stay tuned for the next installment :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is just a quick chapter to keep the readers interested since i haven't updated in a while. I don't want you guys loosing faith in me.

* * *

><p>After an hour of trying to fall asleep Gohan gave up. He sat and listened to the crickets outside for a while, before he began to hear muffled whispers from his parents' bedroom next door. He grabbed an empty mug and placed the wide side against the wall with his ear to the other and listened closer.<p>

"We need to tell him the truth Chichi he can't go on like this." Gohan knew it was his father's voice; he sounded serious which he rarely was.

"Goku no. Eventually he'll forget all about those things and get better you'll see." Gohan scowled at his mother's voice.

"He won't get better. You can't watch your father die then come back with magic and just forget it. You also can't go to another planet and watch your dad destroy an alien and forget that. It's not healthy."

"All he needs is time."

"What about Trunks. Don't you think his best friend is bound to tell him eventually? This isn't right he can't even defend himself anymore."

"Listen Goku as far as I'm concerned that world of aliens and fighting dosent exist anymore. We're all just normal."

"Is that what you pretend we are, some big happy, normal family?"

"Listen I know this sounds bad now but it will work out I'm sure of it. I won't have my baby running around playing super hero and getting himself killed."

"But you would lie to him. He will never forget Chichi and you keeping away his powers isn't going to help. Its a saiyan thing we never give up no matter what."

" It's more of a cure. Just let me take care of him."

"Take care of him? He won't even let you touch him." The room was silent until Chichi spoke up. "This will work Goku, I know it will." Gohan sat back on his bed and smiled. It was true. His powers were just locked away somewhere but he could get them back and turn everything back to normal. The sound of footsteps made him duck into his covers. His bedroom door opened and he saw his mothers shadow against the wall checking to see if he was asleep, then she left closing the door behind her and leaving Gohan in the dark.

'First things first,' he thought ' I'm gonna need help getting back my powers'. He nestled deeper into his sheets and finally managed to fall asleep. The next day was a weekend and after a fruitless search of clues to where his powers might be he came up with a plan. It was a crazy plan and it included the Alpha group, and Trunks, and maybe even a trip to the hospital but it was the only plan he had.


	4. Chapter 4

BOOYAH! was that quick or what?

* * *

><p>When Monday came around Trunks was at Gohan's locker like he was every morning.<p>

"Yo" The purple haired boy greeted. "Sorry I didn't come by this weekend. Dad had some…special stuff he wanted to do with me." Gohan barely heard his best friend's words but by the tone of his voice he could tell he was lying.

"Yeah no problem I didn't do much anyway." Gohan pulled his head out of his locker giving Trunks the full view of the extent of his battle.

"God what ran over your face?"

"Gregory, and his stupid lackeys." Trunks glared down the hallway where Gohan was pretty sure Gregory was.

"You should have beaten the crap out of them."

"Cant. I don't know how to fight, remember?"

Trunks nervously looked away and started messing with his hair. "Right forgot you were never good at fighting." The bell rang signaling the students to get to class. "I'll see you later kay?" Trunks ran off to class leaving Gohan in the dwindling hallway.

"Yeah I know." Gohan thought to himself while he closed his locker. The plan he had come up with insured it. It would also probably get him in more trouble than ever, but it didn't matter he would get his powers back if it was the last thing he did.

After school Gohan walked home slowly. It was time to put his plan into action. After a few blocks of walking, just as expected three shadows loomed over him.

"Hey sonny boy where ya going so quick, You didn't really think we would let you slide with the crap you pulled today did ya?" Actually Gohan knew he wouldn't get away with it. He knew he would get away with it when he scuffed Gregory's new Jordan's during gym, and he certainly knew he would get away with it when he insulted him in front of a group of girls and called him Gregory.

"Leave me alone Gregory I just wanna go home." He hoped he sounded convincing.

"Boys I think Sonny boy here already forgot his lesson, what do you say we do the right thing and tutor him a little?"

'This needs to look real' Gohan thought before one of the lackeys rushed forward to try and tackle him. Gohan tried to kick him as hard as he could , but before he could make contact a hand shot out and blocked his attack.

"Not this time punk." The lacky sneered before kneeing Gohan in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He barely had time to get up before the onslaught began and he was being pummeled into the ground. When he thought he could take no more and he would lose conscience (and fail his plan) the only voice he wanted to hear besides his dad rang through the streets.

"Gohan!" Trunks voice echoed from where he stood down the street. In a much quicker time than possible Trunks was prying the three older boys off his friends with ease.

"Hey kid get ouutta here this doesn't concern you." Gregory was rubbing his arm where Trunks had grabbed him. Trunks gave them his father's glare before replying.

"You touch my friend like that than it officially concerns me." He got into a fighting stance, his eyes never leaving his enemies.

"Fine than. Boys lets show this little freak." The lacky that Gohan tried to kick advanced forward aiming a punch at Trunks' head. He sidestepped and caught the boy in the stomach with a swift kick. While the boy stood clutching his stomach Trunks barely seemed to touch him but the boy dropped to the ground and cried out in excruciating pain. The others stared open mouthed. They didn't see what had happened, but Gohan did. In a movement too quick to properly be seen Trunks landed seven punches and a final kick into the boys ribcage.

"I think you should take him to the hospital, he might have a couple of ribs broken." Trunks said kneeling down staring at the boy like he was an alien. The other two looked at Trunks like he had a third head, which made Gohan smile, causing a searing pain to go through him.

"What. You got some kind of weapon or something hidden on you ya freak?" Gregory glared at Trunks but his eyes kept flickering to the boy lying on the ground.

"Hey I really think he needs some help Luc." Gregory looked at the other lackey who was crouching over the boy.

"Murray you okay or what?"

The boy on the ground groaned loudly. "No I'm not freakin okay! I think I'm giving birth here are you waiting for' the pictures?" Gregory spat at the ground near Trunks."

"Next time your little toy won't help you." Then he ran off to go help Murray. Trunks waved his hand and went over to where Gohan was lying.

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better." Gohan whispered. He tried to laugh but ended up grabbing his stomach.

"Your moms gonna have a cow when she sees you. No, she might bring the dinosaurs back from extinction when she sees you."

"It's nothing. I'll be better in a few weeks tops, but how come only seven punches I've seen you do double that on a bad day."

"I didn't want to overdo it. Sending those meatheads to the hospital was bad-" Trunks froze and looked down to find Gohan smirking at him.

"Gotcha." Gohan smiled knowing he had just made Trunks spill about his powers. Trunks' skin turned bone white.

"Gohan you cannot tell anyone. My dad will go nuts if he finds out I told you."

"I won't tell anyone, as long as you help me." Trunks grinned at his friend

"Yeah I'll help I need someone else to spar with than dad. Did you know he really hates the number nine thousand?"

"Nope," Gohan sighed. "Wonder why?"Trunks helped Gohan up and was about to let go when Gohan shook his head."I'm more broken than Murray was, I'm not gonna be able to walk." Trunks thought for a bit before snapping his fingers.

"Quick get on my back I'll give you a piggy back ride home. Hold on Tight, you don't want to die at thirteen." Gohan hopped onto Trunks' back and locked his arms and legs tightly around him. "Ready?" Gohan gave a thumbs up and Trunks took off towards his house at full speed. Gohan hung on for dear life as Trunks sped through all the twists and turns. He couldn't even breath before the wind snatched it out of his lungs. A few moments later Trunks was in front of Gohan's door. Gohan dropped off his back onto the soft grass and stared up as he tried to catch his breath.

"How fast were you going that was crazy!" Trunks shot his friend a worried look.

"That was nothing. When we used to race you would leave me in the dust." Gohan tried to remember the sensation of ever going that fast, but instead he drew a blank.

"Whatever, once I get my powers back I'll put you back in the dust where you belong." Trunks smirked at the challenge and was about to ring the doorbell when Gohan stopped him. "No wait. I need to tell you what to do once we get inside." Trunks walked back over to his friend and listened while he explained a highly detailed plan to get his powers back.

"Seems simple, I just hope your dad doesn't figure out what were up too."

"I don't think he's home, if he was he would already be out here." Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he's out visiting Piccolo." Gohan swiped at Trunks foot then,

"He's been talking to Piccolo without telling me?" He dropped back to the ground and punched it. Pain spread through his hand but the pain of knowing his mentor was ignoring his was more hurtful. "Whatever let's just get this over with." Trunks gave Gohan a thumbs up then began frantically beating on the door.

"Chi-chi, Chi-chi hurry something really bad happened!" Trunks could hear footsteps inside and moments later the door flew open with a frantic looking Chi-chi on the other side. The plan was in motion again.

"What happened, Trunks what's wrong?"

"There was a fight, after school, and Gohan got really hurt he needs help!" Chi-chi turned pale.

"Where is he?" Trunks motioned to a spot over on the grass where Gohan was lying. She rushed over and kneeled beside him taking his head and lying it on her lap. "How did you get him here?" she asked looking over at Trunks accusingly.

"I gave him a piggy back ride. I was going pretty fast but he was unconscious." Chi-chi stared for a moment longer before looking back down to Gohan and Trying to speak to him.

"Gohan, sweetie open your eyes for mommy you're going to be fine." Gohan opened his eyes slowly and glanced at Trunks before looking back to his mom and groaning loudly doubling over in pain . At the same time Trunks silently ran into the house. He concentrated on searching every last inch of the room for Any slight increase in power that could have belonged to Gohan. When he didn't find anything he moved to the next room then the next until the whole house had been thoroughly checked. Chi-chi had taken Gohan up to his bedroom by then. When Trunks walked in Chi-chi's head shot up.

"I thought you went home." The look on her face wasn't happy.

"No ma'am, I had to use the bathroom."

"Well if you're going to stay, than you might as well make yourself useful," she reached out to hand Trunks a pile a small towels. "Go put some hot water on these." Trunks walked forward and stopped. He could feel a huge increase in power. At first he thought it was Gohan, but when he concentrated he realized the power wasn't coming from Gohan, it was coming from Chi-chi.

* * *

><p>were getting closer to the end of the story but theres still a couple chapters left so read and comment i love reading them makes me feel like J.K. Rowling. And try out my other story too you might like a sailor moon x dbz crossover.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks grabbed the towels and rushed to the bathroom, not stopping until he got there. While he was running hot water over them he thought about the strangely huge yet oddly familiar power emanating from Chi-chi, there was no way that could be her own power it was nearly as big as his own! He shook his head in confusion before ringing the warm towels out and heading back to the bedroom where Chi-chi had already successfully dressed Gohan's wounds.

"The best we can do now is wait for your father to get home, he'll know what to do." The distraught mother sighed, before getting up and nearly crashing into Trunks. "Well I don't need those anymore, so I'll take them back." She said grabbing the towels from Trunks. He tried not to react to the spike in power he felt when she was near, but as soon as she closed the door he ran over to Gohan.

"It's your mom!" he whispered frantically. "I found your power, I don't know how but she's keeping it somewhere on her I can feel it." On the inside Gohan exploded with joy, but his exterior showed no sign of it.

"I think I know where it is, but I don't have a single clue on how to get it."

"Well its late and I really have to get home, but when you think of a plan call me." And with a wave of his hand he left. Later on in the day hours after Trunks had gone home Goku walked into his son's room.

"Hey Kiddo," He greeted. "I heard you got broken."

Gohan looked up at his dad without a smile. "Yeah I did. How come you weren't home?" The memory of Trunks telling him that he was off seeing Piccolo flashed through his head letting through a bit of anger.

"I was busy with some errands for your mother." Traces of his training with Piccolo were still there on his slightly torn shirt, the cuts and bruises, and the fine layer of dirt all over him. All proof of sparring.

"Cool." Gohan said nonchalant.

"So what happened?" even though Gohan didn't want to answer he knew his dad would figure out anyway. He could only avoid his father's touch for so long, and the second it did happen it was over.

"Some guys at school jumped me after school."

"How come?"

"I don't know just because." Goku reached out to pat his son on the head sympathetically but Gohan pulled away.

"My head is really sore." He said pretending to wince from imaginary pain. Apparently it was good enough because his dad pulled his hand back.

"Fine," Goku said getting up to leave "I'll be back in a bit." A half hour later Goku returned smelling shower fresh with a bowl of ice cream."Here." he said handing it to Gohan. It was vanilla his favorite with green powdery stuff ontop. He looked up at his father but before he could ask Goku said, "Pistachio. I thought you might like it." Gohan took a giant spoonful to another lie. The powder had a bland nasty flavor like old sour play-dough, unlike pistachios which has a salty sweet flavor. A couple of moment later he felt amazingly better and automatically knew it was the power of a zenzu bean. His body still felt stiff but there was no more pain and he was pretty sure there was no broken bones either.

"I thought ice-cream might make you feel a little better. it always does for me." When Gohan didn't reply Goku sat on the end of the bed. "Talk to me Gohan." Usually his dad was never serious but right now the way he was looking at him made him bite his tongue back to any smart comeback.

"About what?" he grumbled into the ice cream bowl.

"Whatever's on your mind. You seem to be getting into a lot of trouble lately."

"I think you knows what's on my mind dad." His tone was a little under friendly but he felt like his father deserved it. Goku sighed and looked up at the ceiling seeming to read answers from there.

"I won't say you're wrong Gohan, but I won't agree either. Follow what you think is right."

"What do you think is right dad?" Gohan looked up from his bowl a bit.

I think you'll figure it out soon, I gotta run I'll see you later kay?" After Goku left in a hurry Gohan leaned back into his bed only for a moment before his mother walked in. Actually Gohan was expecting this, and he wanted to check his theory on his powers whereabouts.

"How you feeling Sweety?" his mother asked sitting on the exact spot Goku sat.

"Better but my head feels weird." Chi-chi reached over and placed the back of her hand on his forehead feeling his temperature, and that's when he saw it. Hanging around Chi-chi's neck was a gold pendant the shape of a dragon. In the center clasped in the dragon's teeth was an orange glass ball that seemed to pulse with light and power the closer she got. Gohan tried to look closer for a clasp but before he could his mother pulled away taking it out of view.

"Where'd you get that necklace mom?" Gohan said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"A gift from your father." She replied quickly, tucking the pendant into her shirt. It didn't matter he could still feel the lingering power it left behind. "Your head feels fine, all you need is a little rest." She kissed his forehead and got up. "If you need me just call." She said closing the door behind her.

_**CHI-CHI**_

She closed the door and sighed. Getting Gohan to forget was harder than she thought. She walked over to her own room and unclasped the dragon pendant placing it on the table. The dragon itself was an exact replica of Shenron. She could feel the ruby eyes glaring at her angry for what she had done.

~**FLASHBACK~**

_ It was about a month after they had returned from Namek that Chi-chi got into contact with Mr. Popo. They were in a secluded part of the park together where no one would find them, not that anyone would think to look. This was her first time actually talking to him alone, there was something about him that actually made her feel afraid. _

_ "I'm afraid I must reject your request." Mr. Popo spoke in a level voice but still the words made her drop her head a bit. She was afraid he might say that, what she asked for wasn't easy._

_ "Why?" she asked her voice becoming thick with anger._

_ "To take the power of young Gohan and get rid of it would be impossible, even for the dragon Shenron."_

_ "But, don't you think he deserves to have a normal life with school and studying and friends? He is half human."_

_ "True but he is just as much Saiyan. There is nothing I can do, one cannot simply get rid of it, its apart of who he is."_

_ "What if you could store it someplace? Where he couldn't find it?" Mr. Popo was silent for a bit his wide eyes never leaving hers._

_ "Perhaps. But for his memory it might take a while, or it might not work at all. I cannot say." _

"Then do it!" she nearly screamed.

"Are you sure? A wish like that can be dangerous. Think about the impact it would cause on his life, and those around him. Although you believe him to be less Human he does live on earth surrounded by others."

"I'm positive." Chi-chi snapped barely hearing what he said. Mr. Popo looked at her for a little while longer before turning around to leave.

"As you wish." He said disappearing into the trees.

* * *

><p>I believe alot of questions were answered in this chapter no?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

~**PRESENT**~

Chi-chi didn't know much power could be in the small orb. It was so tiny. She stroked the smooth glass, and like always it was warm to the touch. She took off the necklace and placed it in a small box on the table right as Goku walked in.

"You know it's not gonna work right?" he said trying to catch her eyes with his own.

"I know now," she sighed not meeting his eyes. "But I was really hoping he would have a normal life away from all that….nonsense" Goku sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you remember when we first met? You knew I was different but you still loved me." He reached out his arm for her to join him on the bed and sat her on his lap. "You knew when we had Gohan there was a chance he might be special, and you took it anyway." Chi-chi smiled and turned to face him.

"When did you get so smart?" she asked

"With someone like you around how could I not?" he replied chuckling. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and sighed. "So how are you going to return it to him?" Goku asked his voice muffled by her hair.

"I think I'll wait a while. He's still hurt; I think he should be at full strength for something like that."

"I wish I could have been there with those boys." Goku said shaking his head in anger.

"Now you know you being there would just lead to questions." Chi-chi said soothingly, putting one of his big hands into two of her small ones. "Besides trunks was there to take control of the situation."

"Well I know a situation I want to take control of." He said playfully pressing his nose into her cheek.

~**GOHAN**~

Gohan waited for the noises to stop. He was old enough to know what had just happened and it almost made him not go, but he decided getting his powers back was much more important. He snuck out of bed quietly going from his room to the next without making a single sound. Once he was inside he stayed still for a bit while holding his breath until he heard the rhythmic breathing of both his parents in deep sleep. He knew what he was looking for and it didn't take long for him to find it on the bed side table next to his mother. But while he was walking back to the door, he miscalculated where the dresser was in the dark and stubbed his toe into the corner. He would have gone super saiyan right there and then if it was possible but instead he stuffed his fist into his mouth only letting out a small cry. In an instant Gohan saw his father's head whip up and look his way. He didn't think it was possible to stand as still as he did not even bothering to breathe but as quickly as it raised Goku's head dropped back down into his pillow muttering something about pancakes. After he was back in his own room he threw himself onto his bed to muffle his laughter, even though he had no idea what was so funny.

After his fits had subsided he took out the little black box. The box was so light at first he thought it was empty but when he opened it a faint golden glow filled the room. He quickly grabbed to pendant smothering the light. Just then the dragon's jaw opened wide dropping the glass ball into his hand. The tiny ball seemed to pulse even harder the power inside exited at being released, but then he realized he had absolutely no idea of how to open it. It seemed too easy to just break it so after about half an hour of trying to figure it out how to open it he gave up. 'There must be a way to open this stupid thing' he thought shaking the ball. He was getting angry at the stupid glass, the only thing in his way from his powers. He couldn't help himself when his fist closed shattering the small orb. For a moment nothing happened and he was afraid he had broken it, but a moment later an orange swirl protruded from his fingers. It grew larger and larger much bigger than the small ball that had contained it. It swirled around like a snake before rushing towards Gohan going into his chest and knocking him out cold.

The bright sun glared through the window waking up the sleepy half saiyan. It was still a bit early for school and he almost went back to sleep before he noticed the small black box and memories from the night before came rushing back. For a while he just sat there staring at the box, but after a while he got up and walked over to his mirror. Gohan stared into the mirror not really knowing what he was looking for. But there were tiny differences like the way he stood up tall and the fierce look in his eyes.

It was simple climbing out of his first floor window. He wandered far enough from the house that his parents wouldn't hear or see him. When he was a good distance away he cupped his hands at his side.

"Kame…"he felt the familiar rush of energy swirl around his in body.

"Hame…"The energy rushed towards his hands building up and making his hands heat up.

"HAA!" a second passed before a blast of pure white hot energy erupted from his hands, clearing off the tops of the trees in front of him and scattering the birds. The force of it pushed him back into the ground, but he didn't even bother to get up instead he stared at the smoke rising from the trees he had just destroyed.

"Not bad." Gohan didn't have to turn around to know his father was behind him, he could feel his familiar ki.

"I can do better." He replied without turning around. "So you're not mad?" His father walked next to him and stared at the now disappearing smoke.

"Nah I'm not mad, but your mother might be angry with the whole disobeying thing."

"Technically she never told me not to. But why did she do it in the first place?" Goku sat next to his son.

"Your mom's whole life revolved around fighting since she was born, look at your grandpa Ox. I think she just wanted something normal in her life she could call hers."

"I get it. But why me?" Goku looked at his son with the most sincere face ever.

"Because there's nothing in the world more important to her than you. So do you think you can forgive her?" Gohan couldn't help but feel a little less angry towards his mom knowing that it had all been because she loved him too much.

"….Yeah I guess."

"Thanks." Goku said giving his son an affectionate head rub. He got up and reached for Gohan's hand.

"Wait I almost forgot I brought you a surprise." Goku turned around and whistled. The sounds of leaves rustling was heard and out jumped Piccolo landing in front of them.

"Took you long enough." the namekian said nonchalantly.

"Piccolo!" even though he knew it was wrong Gohan rushed in and hugged his mentor. After a couple seconds though he remembered his training and backed away.

"It's good to see you too Gohan." Piccolo said sending him a quick smirk.

"Where have you been all this time how come you didn't visit me?"

"I was under direct orders from your father to not be seen bye you."

"Well that was unfair and stupid." Gohan mumbled

"Hey your mother can be very convincing." Goku added. " Anyway I think it's time for you to get ready for school."

"But dad Piccolo just got here!" the fact that Gohan was whining like a 5 year old meant nothing to him.

"And he'll be here when you get back."

"Fine. Bye Piccolo." Gohan said getting one last look at his mentor. Goku started to walk back to the house when Gohan stopped him.

"Dad, do you think we can get home the other way?" explanation wasn't needed as Gohan started to lift off the ground. A small smile touched Goku's lips as he lifted off the ground as well.

"I guess I'lll see you at home then."

"Not if I see you there first." Gohan replied accepting the challenge. Then they were off.

* * *

><p>Th-tha-Thats all folks!<p>

BUT WAIT! you didnt think i would end this story without seeing what happened to those school bullies did you? what kind of auhtour would i be?

the next chapter WILL be the last so please i cannot stress how much your reviews mean to me its better than being payed its like a thumb up from Chuck Norris. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan swore his dad let him win. His flying wasn't as good as it used to be from the months of no practice. He felt the potential to go faster right at the edge of his grasp but it kept skittering away when he tried to grasp it. The both landed quietly, Goku seconds after his son. Together they crept through the house trying not to wake Chi-chi. It took Gohan about five minutes to get himself ready, and he was about to fly off to school when his father stopped him.

"I don't have to warn you about keeping a low profile, right?" Goku asked with a somewhat wary look.

Gohan shook his head."Nope, there won't be a single different thing about me." Goku nodded his head seemingly pleased with the answer, then headed off toward the car. "Tell me again why we have to take the car?" Gohan asked looking at the car with distaste.

Goku sighed as they both climbed into the car." Everyone knows you don't live anywhere near the school, what would they think if they saw you walking?"

Gohan sighed feeling slightly stupid he didn't think of that on his own. "Oh yeah."

Not a single thing felt the same to Gohan as he walked through the halls at school. Before he felt as though everyone was talking about him when he wasn't listening, but now he felt like the whole school had somehow approved of him overnight. He even thought he saw a few people smile and wave his way. Before he got to his locker his sensed Trunks' familiar energy, for some reason he always kept it unreasonably high even though there was never danger around.

"Yo." The purple haired boy familiarly greeted. "So how did it go, did you get your…stuff back?" Gohan put on a small smirk and raised his power level until they were equal. A giant smile spread across Trunks' face but he composed himself and cleared his throat. "Congrats, after school you wanna-"The school bell shrilled through the halls cutting him off.

"I'll catch you later," Gohan waved as he headed to class. All through the day he acted like not a thing was different. Even in gym he held back, only pushing himself far enough to get a passing grade. Gregory and his two lackeys made appearances during the day like every day, but somehow it was easier to ignore them today. Somehow he even found the courage to talk to Videl.

"There's something different about you Gohan." Videl stated. He squirmed slightly under her piercing glare.

"I don't think there is; maybe you're just seeing me differently." A small grin spread across her face at his witty remark. Gohan felt their energy before he saw them round the corner, so he wasn't surprised when Gregory and his forever present lackeys came walking down the hall. A huge cocky smile spread across Gregory's face when he saw Gohan and Videl.

"Hey there crab cake," He seemed to acknowledge Videl standing next to him for the first time and mocked surprise. "Don't tell me your talking to an actual girl, my dog would be heartbroken."

Gohan was about to reply when Videl beat him too it. "Nobody was talking to you, Gregory." He chuckled for a second before throwing his fist and landing it on the wall an inch from her face.

"Listen princess," he emphasized. "You think just because you've got a big shot daddy, I should be afraid?" Videl didn't look afraid but Gohan thought he saw a flash of fear cross her face at his last words.

"Leave her alone!" Everyone turned to look at Gohan.

"No I don't think I will." Gregory replied slyly, snaking his finger around her neck.

"Gregory Lavrensky, step away from the girl!" Gregory didn't like being called by his first name, and he really didn't like being called by his last name. Gregory walked away from Videl entirely, his focus now positioned on Gohan.

"Have you lost what little mind you have left?" somehow he had mastered the art of intimidation, because even though Gohan knew he could take him he took a step back. "Maybe you have a death wish and now you're coming to me to grant it. He was mostly talking to himself now. "That must be it, you have a death wish and now you're coming to me, because of how giving I am." Before he could blink Gregory had Gohan held up by the front of his shirt. "Well sonny boy I will be happy to grant it."

With Gohan being held as close as possible to Gregory's face, it was simple when he raised his knee and sent it crashing into the bottom of Gregory's Jaw. The pure force of it was strong enough that Gregory let go of Gohan as he fell backwards. "That is not my name." Gohan spat. He got into his fighting stance like every other time, but this time he could feel the power radiating out of him, he could tell Gregory felt it too from the look of fear that crossed his face.

It was like Gohan was seeing through new eyes. Before he used to see Gregory as one hulking mass rushing towards him, but now he caught every last detail. Like the way he came down heavy on his right foot and how his balanced was never truly centered. It almost seemed primitive when Gohan rushed forward and punched him square in the face. The impact was so strong Gregory flew into the lockers before slumping down into a heap at the floor. It took him a while for him to stagger back onto his feet and wipe the back of his hand over his now bloody nose. Gohan was about to rush forward again when a mental image of his father popped into his head. His dad never raised his fist in a fight unless it was absolutely necessary and as a last Gohan was doing wasn't necessary or even important; it was anger and a chance to finally get back at Gregory. He lowered his fist and walked over to grab his bag from the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Gohan completely ignored Gregory's outburst and motioned toward Videl. "I'll walk you to class." Before the others could catch her she scrambled over to Gohan's side.

"What the actual-"

"Luc, it's not worth it." He looked toward Murray, but before he could reply Gohan called from down the hall.

"I won't fight you anymore, you win…Lucifer."

"What? No! Do you see my face? You're paying for this!"

"I've got a deal," a new voice spoke. Everyone turned to see Trunks leaning against the lockers behind them. "We have a game, and if I win you never bother him or anyone else I know again." Trunks quickly glanced at Videl then looked back to lock eyes with Gregory.

"What kind of game?" Gregory asked while seemingly sizing up Trunks.

"I was thinking..Mercy?" Gohan couldn't help but notice the Gleam in Trunk's eyes when he said it.

"Deal." Gregory shot."What do I get if I win?"

Trunks smirked. "If you somehow win, You can beat me up instead."

Gregory looked at Trunks one more time. He towered over the small boy and his muscles clearly showed through his tight shirt. "Fine but first, check him." He motioned to his lackeys. "I don't want any surprises like last time."

"You don't have to do this." Gohan Told Trunks as he was being pat down.

"Yeah I know, but I want to." He smirked in response.

Couple of seconds later they were done. "He's clean." They said backing up.

"Its your funeral." Gregory muttered. They linked fingers his own hands engulfing Trunks's smaller ones.

"On three," Murray said looking at both guys. "one….two….three!" Immediately both of them applied pressure. No one seemed to have the upper hand as they both swayed to the opposite side. Gregory seemed to strain, his muscles flexing and his teeth clenched. Trunks on the other hand barely seemed to be applying pressure Then Gohan felt it. It started off slow and as far as anyone could tell there was still stability between the two hands, but Trunks' power was rising gradually.

"Getting pretty hot in here isn't it?" From the smirk on Trunks' face Gohan figured out what was going on. The energy Trunks was storing up wasn't going into his strength, it was going to a small kai ball burning between their hands.

"I thought you checked him?" Gregory shot toward his friends.

"We did." They nervously responded towards each other.

"Maybe you should give up, before your hands burn off?" There was no humor in Trunks' voice, his eyes held the same cold malice his father had in battle. The fear showed in Gregory's eyes but instead he flexed his muscles trying to overpower Trunks. Trunks smiled and flexed his own easily bending Gregory's wrist a bit and pushing in the kai ball. Gohan swore he saw a thin trail of smoke rising from between their hands.

"Just a small five letter word." Trunks taunted. Gregory dropped down to one knee, mouth opened in s silent scream. The scene gave Gohan an eerily similar image of a burning man being tortured by a fallen angel. Gohan was about to intervene when Gregory bent his head and muttered a word. "what was that?" Trunks asked easing up a bit.

"Mercy." Gregory spat without looking up. Trunks snatched away his hands and wiped them on his pants.

"How does it feel like being on the receiving end, not so good huh?" when Gregory didn't respond he kept on going. "Remember the deal we made, you don't bother anyone ever again." He walked over to Gohan then.

"You really didn't have to do that," Gohan repeated as they both turned to walk away, leaving Videl to trail behind. "I can handle Gregory on my own."

Trunks stopped and turned to Videl who was still following behind them. "Do you mind?" he snapped. Videl gaped at the rudeness and looked at Gohan for backup, but apologizing for his rudeness was like yelling at the sky for being blue, so instead he shrugged his shoulders and gave a weak apologetic smile instead. Videl huffed and stormed off.

"Do you think she'll ever talk to me again?" Gohan asked watching her walk away.

"Do you think I could care less?" Trunks replied. "But yeah I had to put him in his place, I saw what you did back there, you weren't gonna fight him."

"Yeah I know, I thought about what my dad would do in a situation like that."

"Weird," Trunks said. "I was thinking the same thing." He laughed as the image of his father doing what he just did flashed into his mind. He might have even gone far enough as to burn his hands off.

"So what now?" Gohan asked, looking up as if the answers might be written on the ceiling.

"What do you mean what now?" Trunks mocked. "Now I see you later for training. Bring you're A-game porcupine."

"Gohan smirked and fake jabbed his best friend. "Whatever just be ready Briefs."

* * *

><p>And that dear readers is the end of our journey together. I feel like the ending wasn't as big and epic enough as I wanted it to be but you deserved an ending. don't forget to review its seriously the only reason I write these things. Thanks to those who did review it made my day and now i take my bow and bid you farewell. keep it real! ;D<p> 


End file.
